The Varsity Jacket
by Sunshinemoonshine23
Summary: Austin's on the lookout for a girl to wear his varsity jacket. Could Ally be the one?/Very cute and fluffy One-shot. Complete.


MONDAY

"Dude" Dez groaned "you still haven't found anyone to give it to?"

I groaned as I was met with three skeptic states from Dallas, Dez and Elliot.

"You aren't gay right?" Elliot winked as the table laughed while I closed my eyes in frustration.

The 'it' they were all referring to was my one and only varsity basketball jacket. It was tradition to give it to a girl on the night of our biggest games. And Friday night was our last game of the season.

"Come on man. You haven't given your jacket to a girl, like, ever. It's the last game!"

"I know, I know" I rolled my eyes "But i just haven't found a girl to give it to!"

"I'm sure anyone would be willing" Dallas winked as Dez and Elliot broke out into laughter. Picking up my lunch tray in frustration, I threw it in the trash and headed out for the door.

"It's Monday dude!" Dez hollered after me "You've got four days!"

Ugh I thought stalking down the hallway. What was the big deal with the jackets anyways? It wasn't like the end of the earth.

I'd been there Sophomore year when Dallas had asked Cassidy to wear his jacket. They'd been going strong ever since.

Junior year when Elliot had asked Kira. They were constantly on and off, but for the most part, they were always together.

Then, the beginning of senior year when my best friend Dez had asked his longstanding crush Trish, who had lady replied with an emphatic YES! I always knew those two were destined to be together.

Now the year carried a couple of months left, and time was running out. I just didn't understand the whole stigma around the jacket. It was basically like an offering to ask a girl out. And I was interested in no girls.

"Stupid Jacket" I cursed under my breath, not looking at where I was going. Then suddenly,

CRASH!

I bumped into someone causing their books to go flying. My eyes widened, as I picked up all their books that were strewn across the floor, stacking them neatly.

"I'm so sorry dude!" I exclaimed rising up slowly.

"I think you mean dudette" The most pretty voice echoed out as I rose up to my full height, to meet a girl half my size.

Not just any girl either. Woah I sucked in my breath. She was absolutely beautiful with long curly chestnut tresses that flowed down her back in perfect waves. Her milky skin emphasized her beautiful glistening hazel eyes. Her lips were a deep rosy red, and the beautiful blue dress she wore made it hard for me to stare at her legs.

"Hello?" The girl waved at me breaking me out of my trance of thought.

"Oh! Sorry" I blushed handing her back her books as she laughed, a melodic sound, and smiled at me.

"No worries." Her face flushed slightly as I looked at her. I smiled inwardly.

"I'm Austin" I told her shaking her hand

"I know" she smiled. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker!" She added chuckling as I looked at her curiously. "I've been dragged to all your basketball games. And I'm pretty sure we have AP biology and English Language together."

"I would've noticed a beauty like you" I muttered under my breath as I noticed her cheeks redden.

RING!

The bell cut in interrupting my train of thoughts as streams of kids walked weaving paths in and out of our way.

"I better get going!" Mystery girl waved as she started walking off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I called after her "I didn't even get your name!"

She turned around and smiled at me. "Ally." She said, and she was gone.

"Ally" her name whispered constantly in my mind.

TUESDAY

"Ally" Dez echoed as we met in front of our lockers the next morning. "You mean Ally Dawson? Sounds familiar. I think she's really good friends with Trish." He took out a phone and showed me a picture of a feisty curly haired latina, and the strikingly beautiful brown haired beauty.

"That's her" I breathed. "Ally Dawson." Dez grinned looking at my reaction. "So..." He began

"Dez don't start with me" I warned as I grabbed my English Books.

"I just wanted to know if she'll be the lucky girl wearing your varsity jacket on Friday!" Dez teased as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later man" I rolled my eyes and high-fived him as I walked away. Speed-walking to english class, I had a goal in mind. And when I saw the empty seat next to Ally, I quickly slid in meeting her cute scrunched-up nose and surprised face in return.

"Cassidy may not be so happy with that" Ally teased as I turned my head to where Cassidy was walking in.

"Oh, I think she'll be fine" I smirked as Cassidy slid into my old spot next to Dallas. I turned around to greet Ally's slightly flushed cheeks. Gosh this girl could not get any more perfect.

"I didn't peg you as an early arriver" She gestured to the clock indicating we had fifteen minutes before class started "especially since you arrive late almost every single day."

"You noticed?" I cocked an eyebrow at her as she blushed again. I felt myself melting. Gosh she was just perfect.

"It's hard not to notice when a sweaty mop of blonde hair always rushes into the classroom at the exact same time everyday" She laughed as I joined in.

The rest of the time before class was spent talking about our families, interests and favourite things to do. I found out Ally knew a lot about basketball as her dad used to play and was geared up for the big leagues. She loved cooking and music, just as much as I did.

"No way" I laughed as she cutely scrunched up her nose again "Pickles are your favorite food?"

"They go with everything" She punched my shoulder lightly as I laughed leaving a small electric shock.

"Settle down class" Mr. Handler walked in, mouth agape when he saw me in my seat. "Austin Moon? In class early? I never thought I'd see the day!" He exclaimed as the whole class laughed. The only laugh I could hear however, was the melodic voice of Ally.

Mr. Handler seemed to notice this as he looked at me knowingly. "Seems like Ms. Dawson is a great influence on you" He chuckled as both Ally and I blushed.

The rest of the day was spent as me looking for Ally everywhere. I raced to sit next to her in Ap bio, continuing the conversation we'd started in the morning. I saw her during lunch sitting next to Trish. I even bumped into her on my way to basketball practice as she kneeled next to her locker placing books into her bg.

"Boo" I shook her shoulders as she gasped. "Austin!" She whacked me on my shoulder lightly "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

I smiled. "Can I get your number?" I blurted out suddenly watching Ally's surprised face, turn into a sly smile. Grabbing a post-it from her locker she scribbled down her number in sloping words as she stuck it on my hand. "Call me" she winked with a slight blush as she strode away.

I breathed out deeply. Gosh this girl was going to be the death of me.

WEDNESDAY

Ally and I had been texting all night. School was the same as usual. Dallas seemed happy that I was no longer his seat partner, so he could talk to his girlfriend. And me? Well I was happier than a kid with an ice-cream cone. Finding out new things about Ally everyday made me so happy. Before I knew it, the day had whizzed by and it was the end of the day again.

"Hey Ally" I stopped at her locker, decked out in my basketball uniform again. "Hey" she scrunched her nose as she looked towards the gym. I closed my eyes and prayed to god for her to stop being so cute.

"Can you please tell your basketball friends to take showers? Gosh it stinks and my locker isn't even that close to the gym" She stopped her foot looking up to my face as I chuckled.

"I'll try my best" I smiled. "So... Ally" I scratched my head as she slammed her locker door shut. "I was wondering, do you..." my palms started to race with sweat.

"Yes..?" Ally trailed off cocking her eyebrows as I could see she was trying to resist her laughter.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow evening? It's fine if you can't, since it's a school night, and I don't want to be a bad influence, but I know this really great place-"

Ally started laughing in adorable small snorts as she placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me from rambling. I breathed out deeply as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes Austin. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow evening."

THURSDAY

"So what's going on with you and Ally Dawson" Elliot spun around in his chair at lunch, as I took a big bite of my burger.

"Nothing" I said as Dallas, Dez and Elliot smiled at me.

"You're whipped dude" Dallas chuckled "I can see it by the way you always sit next to her in class."

"Is she the bearer of the one, the only, Austin Moon's varsity jacket?" Dez teased as I rolled my eyes, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"We'll see" I grinned as they smirked.

Sooner than later, the evening approached and I drove to pick Ally up. I knocked on the door nervously, hoping I wasn't too formal nor underdressed with a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hello son." A kind man opened the door. "Are you Austin?" a pretty woman rushed to the front of the door. "Welcome! I'm Penny and this is Lester. Ally's still upstairs! Please come in." Penny dragged me into the house.

The next few minutes were spent with me chatting to both of Ally's parents. I immediately liked them. Lester knew so much about basketball and music, and it was easy to see where Ally got her stunning looks and love of cooking from.

"Are you done torturing him mom?" I hear a tinkling bout of laughter as I spun around and saw Ally walking down the steps. I had to pinch my arm to stop my mouth from dropping open. She looked beautiful in a simple red dress with her black converse.

"Aw you too are matching!" Penny squealed as I looked over to my own red plaid and black jeans.

"Have fun with my daughter. But not too much fun" Lester warned as Ally groaned. "Okay bye!" Ally practically steered me out the door.

"I like this one Ally, he's a keeper" I heard Penny whisper to Ally as I felt a smile form on my face. "Nice meeting you!" I yelled as we got into my car.

"Sorry about that" Ally blushed as I pulled the car into ignition. "Nah no worries. My mom always said she'd show my future girlfriend all of my baby pictures." Suddenly I froze at what I said. _Aw shit_ I thought hoping Ally wouldn't be too freaked out by the prospect of 'future girlfriend."

But when I glanced over at her, the big smile she was trying to fight off slowly eased my nerves. "I'll keep that in mind." She told me as It was my turn to fight off my smile.

The rest of the evening was great. We had dinner, and talked about absolutely everything and anything. When I finally pulled up to Ally's house I didn't want the night to end. I could see she felt that way too.

I walked Ally up to the door. "I had a great time tonight Austin" she smiled at me earnestly as I took a deep breath, and prepared to ask her the one question that would solidify tomorrow's fate."

"Ally..." I started as she looked up at me "Will you do me the honor tomorrow, and wear my varsity basketball jacket at tomorrow night's game?"

Ally's smile was so huge I couldn't fight off the urge anymore. She put her arms around my neck as we kissed. I deepened the kiss as we leaned against the wall breaking apart to pant for air.

"Yes Austin. I would be absolutely honored to wear your jacket."

FRIDAY

Dez, Dallas and Elliot were absolutely ecstatic or as they joked "Over the Moon" about "Moon getting a girl." I just couldn't believe I'd gotten the most perfect girl to wear my jacket. The day flew by. I could tell Ally sensed my nerves over tonight's game, as she rubbed her hand in small circles over mine. At the end of the day, varsity jacket in hand, I strode over to her locker.

"I believe this is for you" I presented her with the jacket, as she squealed giving me a hug.

"Guess tonight I'll be an official basketball girl" she winked tossing her stuff into her backpack. "See you tonight" she whispered giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, the game had started. By halftime the opposing team was beating us by three points.

"Gather up" Coach said as we all paced around. "We've only got a few minutes left. I want you to give it your best shot. Moon you're on" he nodded at me as I ran to the court. I glanced around shaking off my sweat and suddenly spotted the most gorgeous girl sitting in the front of her bleachers squashed in between Kira, Cassidy and Trish. My jacket slung loosely off of Ally's shoulders as her beautiful hair was tied back and she had the number 1 and 6 printed on her cheek, the same numbers on my jersey. "You can do it" she mouthed at me as my eyes lit up.

As the game began we fought hard, and were catching up fast. "One minute left on the clock" the announcer began as I Dez passed me the ball. I weaved in and out through the players, and dunked the ball in the net giving us the winning point just as the buzzer sounded.

"Marino High Wins their final game of the season!" The announcer cried as our whole basketball team gathered in a group hug. Weaving through everyone's high fives and congratulations, I looked for Ally, bumping into her as she came to a stop, right in front of me.

"You did it!" She cheered as I lifted her up and gave her a deep, passionate kiss earning hoots and hollers from all our friends as we both blushed.

"Ally" I began looking at her "Will you do me a second honor my being my girlfriend?"

Ally's lips found mine again as her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"Austin Moon, I've been waiting the whole week for you to say those words."


End file.
